Instant messaging and messenger services are among the most commonly used communication services on mobile devices. Some reasons for the popularity of applications, or “apps,” are that they are often free, always available, and offer the ability to converse with multiple people at the same time (e.g., through groups), with the convenience of a mobile platform. The many positive aspects that messaging services have to offer also seem to contribute to some of the more challenging aspects of their use. Online group communications, or “conversations,” may generate large quantities of messages in just a matter of minutes, depending on the group size, group membership, and topics. Large numbers of messaging responses may be more likely, and may accrue in situations in which the groups include members from different countries and time zones, globally.
Online communication sessions may include multiple topics, and a particular group member may have interest in some topics, and limited or no interest in other topics. Online communication session group members often scan through the received content to determine the topics covered and additional input of interest from other group members.